okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Madame Fawn's predictions
In Amaterasu and Chibiterasu's journey, once they had gained access to Agata Forest, they can visit Madame Fawn for foretelling future events. In Ōkami, a prediction is ¥500 each, and it is not necessary for Amaterasu to visit Madame Fawn; while in Ōkamiden, no monetary payment is required, but visits to the fortuneteller are mandatory, and Chibiterasu is also given a mandatory item upon visiting her. Overview Madame Fawn's predictions foretells a future event that is closest to the time when the prediction is made. They all follow a riddle-like style, with adjacent sentences seemingly having no relations whatsoever, until the event referred to by the prediction is witnessed first-hand. Also, several of the predictions follow a conversational style, directly referring to Amaterasu as "you". Predictions ''Ōkami'' 1. "In the dense and leafy forest... Inside a cave sealed by a rock... A part of the wood sprite waits to be revived. It waits for a holy bomb to break the cracked rock!" 2. "On the shore of a pond, a young child requires guidance... Retrieve the key from the dark depths of the lake... Only that key can open the gates to the forbidden ruins!" 3. "A bridge washed away in a storm... ''Although a child tries to fix it with his father’s rod... A bridge that size may require a miracle." 4. "In a village protected by divine wind... Evil forces have squelched the blessed breeze... The time has come to assemble the 8 spirits once again!" 5. "The 8 spirits are eager to undo the evil that blocks the wind. A sparrows' inn lies in a plain. Restore their parched land... A proud canine spirit shall be reborn!" 6. "The 8 spirits are eager to undo the evil that blocks the wind. Aid a troubled girl near a holy spring deep in the forest. A proud canine spirit shall reappear." 7. "The 8 spirits are eager to undo the evil that blocks the wind. Once again set foot in the village protected by a tree. A brave dog spirit waits patiently for your arrival." 8. "The 8 spirits are eager to undo the evil that blocks the wind. All have assembled... Swing wide the shrine gates. A beast of fire lies in wait." 9. "A beautiful sake brewer... An arrow with white plumage... After a 100 year sleep, the legendary beast returns. The time has come to take a stand! Purge the evil for good!" 10. "Across the windswept plain, a colossal gate stands tall... Raging fire ignites a cannon... A new pathway is opened, ushered in by a thunderous din." 11. "The land is awash with hostile evil forces... Through celestial influence, the water must flow again. Only this can lift the curse on the mighty ocean!" 12. "A large and prosperous city has lost its water. A sharpened blade must be raised from the water around the city. A new path will open before your eyes!" 13. "With the grand city leaderless, a priestess steps in to facilitate... The secret lies in the sunken ship! Escort her there... A fantastic treasure awaits!" 14. "A spreading mist blankets the grand city... Use the treasure to enter a tiny opening... Reveal the true nature of the fog!" 15. "The queen is cloistered beyond a region of molten rock... Only by making the dreams of the bamboo girl come true can the path to the queen be made accessible!" 16. "Use the key held by the cloistered ruler... A young man awaits near the sea... As the sun emerges, so shall an emissary emerge from the deep." 17. "The emissary from the depths leads you to a small island... Climb the tower that pierces the sky... A power that was once yours shall be retrieved!" 18. "The feline form is an inviting one... Walls are not obstacles... From the cape, observe the sky... When the stars are reborn... The way to the undersea kingdom will become clear!" 19. "Far under the ocean's surface, the Water Dragon's palace lies... Enter the dragon's gaping maw... The Dragonians' treasure will be yours for the taking." 20. "The plains at which the journey's beginning was prophesized... A strike of divine lightning shall throw open the gate... A barren silver land beckons." 21. "In a land so cold that frost clings to your very soul... Stray arrows fly... Thunder will help them find a target... A part of the wood sprite will appear to you!" 22. "In a land so cold that frost clings to your very soul... If you come across the village chief by chance amid the snow... A new destiny will make itself known!" 23. "In the land of snow, the woods beckon to and deceive travelers. Enter the forbidden gate within to retrace the steps of the past. The demon of destiny will make itself known." 24. "A pair of icy mountains look down over the frozen land... Lay waste to the demons within the hallowed shrine... At the bottom of the accursed lake, a path to heaven opens." 25. "The beginning can be found on an iron vessel in the land of snow. Deep within, a grudge from the past must be settled... The route to the future awaits!" Category:Scripts